Sob o Luar
by Al Heiderich
Summary: [one-shot] Enquanto andava pela noite, Yuuri encontra Conrad de pé nos jardins do castelo, olhando pensativo para a lua. ConradxYuuri, WAFF-Fluff, Shounen-ai-YAOI


**Tìtulo:** Sob o Luar  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Casal:** ConradxYuuri  
**Genero:** Romance, Fluff/WAFF, Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash  
**Resumo:** Enquanto andava pela noite, Yuuri encontra Conrad de pé nos jardins do castelo, olhando pensativo para a lua.  
**Retratação: **Maru-ma não prentence à mim e não pretendo ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic, ela é apenas para divertimento.

"o o o o o o o o" significa mudanças do PdV (POV).

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

O sol já se punha no horizonte, tingindo o céu com uma cor alaranjada. A brisa amena que estava soprando acariciava seu rosto e bagunçava seu cabelo, fazendo-o parecer inocente. Não que Yuuri já não tivesse uma aparência inocente naturalmente, mas ele parecia ainda mais que o normal, e mais lindo do que nunca, com os seus grandes e brilhantes olhos negros parecendo mais infantis e a sua pele emanando um brilho alaranjado pelo pôr-do-sol. _Mais_ lindo, porque o rei era sempre lindo, seja em dia de chuva ou de sol. Lindo tanto por fora quanto por dentro, porque sua alma bondosa brilhava tanto quanto os seus olhos sorridentes.

Ele escutou um zumbido, que indicava que algo por pouco não o havia acertado na cabeça.

"Conrad! Preste atenção na bola!" ele escutou o rei gritando e sorriu envergonhado para ele. Yuuri olhou no fundo de seus olhos com seus curiosos olhos negros e então sorriu. "Você estava viajando de novo, não estava? Tem certeza de que você está bem? Vamos voltar para o castelo, nós sempre podemos jogar amanhã de manhã."

Enquanto falava, Yuuri já estava se preparando para voltar. Conrad tentou convencê-lo a jogar mais um pouco, mas o garoto de cabelos negros não o ouviu. Conrad sorriu. O seu rei sempre se preocupava mais com os outros. Yuuri queria jogar beisebol a semana inteira, e agora que ele finalmente podia ele não iria só porque Conrad estava pensativo demais para prestar atenção ao seu redor. Ele se sentiu um pouco mal por causa disso. E Yuuri, como sempre, leu essa preocupação em seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem, Conrad. Não se culpe por isso, eu mesmo estou cansado demais para jogar." ele então sorriu para o homem mais velho, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco melhor. "Vamos voltar agora! Estou com fome e preciso de um banho também." e Yuuri começou a andar, Conrad logo atrás de si.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A noite estava gostosa, nem tão fria nem tão quente, e Wolfram estava dormindo sem se mexer muito também. Então Yuuri não tinha idéia do porquê de ele não conseguir dormir. Ele havia esperado pelo sono por quase três horas antes de finalmente desistir e agora estava andando pelo castelo, esperando que a longa caminhada de um ponto a outro o cansasse o suficiente para que ele conseguisse dormir. Andando sem direção, seus pés o levaram para os jardins. Ele ficou surpreso por ver uma pessoa ali, olhando para o céu como se perdido em pensamentos.

Com cuidado, ele se aproximou da pessoa, soltando um profundo suspiro de alívio quando ele viu quem estava de pé ali. O som trouxe a atenção do outro para si, sua expressão tensa e surpresa relaxando logo que o rei foi reconhecido.

"Não consegue dormir, Conrad?" de alguma forma, o pequeno sorriso de Conrad, completamente iluminado pela brilhante lua cheia, fez com que o coração de Yuuri disparasse em seu peito.

"Não... Vossa Majestade também não, pelo jeito." Yuuri foi para o seu lado, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido a cada passo com a aura angelical que a luz da lua dava a Conrad.

"Não me chame assim." o jovem disse mais como um reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa, com seus olhos agora vidrados na lua acima de si para tentar acalmar seu coração novamente. Ele escutou uma pequena risada do outro.

"Então, _Yuuri_. O que o está incomodando?" o geito com que seu nome foi pronunciado e a mão que Conrad colocou em seu ombro fez com que um vermelho profundo cobrisse seu rosto. Ele rezou para que Conrad não visse, mas como ele estava olhando diretamente para a lua as chances de que isso acontecesse eram quase nulas. Ele se sentiu bobo. Muito, muito idiota.

o o o o o o o o

Quando Conrad viu seu rei andando em sua direção sob o luar, seu corpo com um brilho azulado como se ele fosse um anjo, seu coração parou por um segundo. Quando ele viu os brilhantes olhos negros que não conseguiam focar na lua, e o rubor que tingia sua pele, ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

Mais do que nunca, Yuuri parecia um anjo caído do céu, e Conrad sentiu que começava a perder o controle...

"Na-Nada..." o garoto gaguejou, parecendo ainda mais vermelho que antes. Percebendo seu desconforto, Conrad tirou a mão de seu ombro. Inconscientemente, Yuuri deixou escapar um suspiro descontente, um suspiro que Conrad não deixou passar. Ele piscou, confuso.

"Porque você não consegue dormir então?" ele manteve seu tom de voz confortante, mas não tocou mais em Yuuri. O rei abaixou sua cabeça, olhando para as flores bem cuidadas do jardim agora.

o o o o o o o o

"Eu não sei... Algo está me deixando ansioso... Mas eu não sei o que é..." ele se sentiu mais bobo do que nunca, agora. De alguma forma, ele sempre se sentia assim quando ele conversava com Conrad. Conrad era tão... Sábio e perfeito. Ele se perguntou se o homem mais velho apenas ficava ao seu lado por obrigação. Ele mordeu os lábios, tremendo ao pensamento.

"Está com frio, Vossa Majestade? Você não deveria sair para os jardins com roupas tão finas." ele sentiu os braços de Conrad o envolvendo e tremeu novamente, se afundando no conforto dos braços dele. Ele não estava com nem um pouco de frio, mas não iria deixar que o outro soubesse disso agora... Ele sempre se sentia tão bem quando Conrad o abraçava. "Vamos voltar para dentro."

"Não!" o rei falou um tanto rápido demais, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Yuuri sentiu seu rosto ruborizar novamente. "Eu ainda não estou com nem um pouco de sono, e a noite está tão linda... Eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco." ele então parou, parecendo pensar em algo. "Mas é claro que se você quiser entrar pode ir, eu estarei bem sozinho." ele emendou rapidamente. Ele não queria obrigar o outro a seguir suas palavras. Conrad apenas sorriu.

"Está tudo bem, Vossa Majestade, estes também eram meus planos antes que você chegasse." Yuuri escutou o sorriso em suas palavras e sorriu também, relaxando nos braços do outro. Os dois então ficaram em silêncio novamente, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos, mas ainda se abraçando e olhando com olhos desfocados para a lua. Os pensamentos de Conrad estavam no garoto em seus braços, e os de Yuuri estavam tentando descobrir por que ele estava tão ansioso antes e por que Conrad podia acabar com aquela ansiedade apenas com a sua presença.

Não muito tempo depois, o rei já estava quase adormecendo, ambos suas pálpebras e seu corpo ficando cada vez mais pesados. Nesse momento, Conrad beijou gentilmente sua testa e ele sentiu um sentimento quente e reconfortante se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, e ele finalmente se rendeu aos seus sonhos. Foi naquele momento que Yuuri percebeu porque ele estava tão ansioso anteriormente: era porque Conrad não estava ao seu lado.

o o o o o o o o

Quando ele sentiu Yuuri ficar cada vez mais pesado em seus braços, Conrad olhou para baixo para ver o garoto adormecido. Ele sorriu, beijando sua testa, e então gentilmente o ergueu do chão, carregando-o para seu quarto. Ele realmente havia tentado, mas não pôde evitar se apaixonar por um anjo tão amável... E quando ele escutou Yuuri sussurrar seu nome tão carinhosamente em seu sono, Conrad soube que ele não havia sido o único a ser pego pelo Amor.


End file.
